Passion
by Daemn-Regina
Summary: If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow...without passion we'd be truly dead. Zero/Kaname


**Passion**

'_Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead'_

_~*~*~Joss Whedon~*~*~ _

AN: Just so you know, I have a song in mind to be the second one that plays during this interlude. It's called 'I remember' by Deadmau5 & Kaskade, a definite must listen to if you want to try and picture the scene with music included to build the atmosphere…I thought it fit in well as a dance beat but also a song you could get lost in whilst dancing to it.

* * *

The heavy beat thrummed over his skin as he stepped into the heated confines of the club. Savage was a mass of heaving bodies and sweat slicked skin, its inhabitants uninhibited as the writhed en mass on the dance floor, hips gyrating and fingertips gliding over each other as they moved.

His eyes narrowed as he watched them, uncaring if they saw him standing so blatantly in their midst.

Zero Kiryu was a hunter of the highest regard and Savage was the most popular vampire club this side of town. They'd all know who he was but he was unafraid as he began his slow trek towards the main dance floor, his silver hair glinted in the strobe lights and his long leather trench coat billowed about his legs as he moved. His gaze was drawn to the small circular stage that rose from the middle of the crowded floor.

His target danced solo right in the circles center, head thrown back in uncaring abandon as his body moved to the beat.

Choppy brown layers stuck to a face flushed with heat, slender fingertips threading through its length whenever the mood struck. A white shirt was opened to the navel revealing a toned body that shone under the light that lit the stage, both shirt and skin a stark contrast to the black pants that molded themselves to the dancer's legs and shapely behind…he was a magnificent sight to behold.

Kaname Kuran really was beautiful, even if he was a pureblood vampire.

Zero remembered their younger years, when they had both attended the same school, when he had been forced to look after the wellbeing of the night students…when he had looked at Kaname Kuran and instantly been enthralled. Not that he would ever admit that, but even now, years later he still kept close tabs on the purebloods every move.

He reasoned with himself that it was because he wanted to make sure that Kaname stayed true to his word and did not cause any problems with humans. But watching the man now, his eyes following every ripple of muscle and every shimmy of hips…he knew that he continued to keep an eye on him for reasons that had nothing to do with safety at all…even now he could not name the dark desires the vampire stirred within him.

Finally he reached the bar, the server's eyes widening upon seeing him, but he still took his order of a Bloody Mary without complaint. Zero had finally made peace with the fact that he was part vampire, but it didn't mean he hunted them with less vehemence. He was nothing like the inhabitants of this club; he would not be a slave to his animalistic nature…at least not to all of it. But he could enjoy some of their bloody delights when he needed to.

The drink was placed before him and he eyed the dark liquid as he dropped enough money for the drink and a generous tip into the waiting server's hand. Licking his lips he lifted his glass and took a long swallow, his eyes bleeding to the colour of crimson as he took his first taste, the sensation of the blood hitting his tongue travelling through his body at lightning speed.

He finished it quickly but he did not ask for another as he slammed the glass down onto the bars surface.

The song that had until filled the air suddenly ended and a new one took its place, the floor cleared somewhat, gasping couples heading towards darkened alcoves, giggling women seating themselves together and smiling men moving towards the bar.

But Kaname remained on the raised platform and still he continued to dance.

Zero didn't remember moving, but when he blinked he was looking up at the pureblood that had seemingly yet to notice his appearance. He growled when a body moved towards the stairs of the stage and it scurried away. Turning his attention back to the vision before him his eyes suddenly clashed with red/brown ones, a wicked smile curving their owner's lips as recognition offered them a glowing hue.

Long fingertips trailed over damp lips, a moist tongue darting out when he purposefully slit the very tip of his middle finger on a fang. Red smeared over dusky pink and Zero felt the last threads of his control simultaneously snap, growling once again he made his way to the stairs that would take him to where the other man continued to move.

He stalked towards him slowly, his mouth forming into a devilish smile when he realized he had grown taller than Kaname since he had last seen him. It may not have been a massive difference but he liked the fact that the brunet had to tilt his head and look up at him, he recalled all too well how that had felt when he had had to do the same every time Kaname had stood close to him.

"Kiryu" his name fell softly from Kaname's lips but he still heard it over the pounding of the music and his own heart.

His hands shot out and he was pulling the shorter man to him, allowing the gracefully moving body to mold to his own as he too started to dance. He rocked his hips forward and was rewarded with a groan for his efforts; he chuckled darkly and repeated the motion again.

Kaname threw his head back and Zero leaned forward to trace the contours of the exposed throat with his tongue, finally settling on what would have once been the purebloods pulse point and sucking lightly. Slender fingers clenched up into his hair at the motion, holding his head in place and Zero smiled against the salty skin before finally biting down, humming as the sweet ambrosia he had always associated with Kaname's unique taste flooded his mouth.

Finally he drew away, he knew his eyes would be red and dilated but he did not care, these were the moments when he truly felt alive, and it didn't matter that the feeling was found in the arms of someone who by rights he should hate. This wasn't love; it was desire, an aching passion that consumed him every time he was within touching distance of the smaller man…he could live with the consequences of feeling it.

"Fuck me" Kaname whispered and Zero felt his world spin, he had never been asked such a thing…in all the months he had come seeking Kaname's blood there had been no intimacy beyond a bloodied kiss. Not for the lack of wanting on Kaname's part, but his own twistedly dark obsession had always held him back. He had often wondered if the brunet had sensed his feelings of hesitancy to have never asked for the release that was so obviously needed...on both sides.

However now it seemed that Kaname was no longer afraid to voice his want…but Zero knew this would change the play of things between them, knew that if was to have such glorious pale skin spread before him to be used as he saw fit…well...how could he be expected to walk away from Kaname once he had had him.

"You don't know what you're asking of me" he responded at last, voice gruff. His thigh slipped between the brunet's open legs to rub teasingly against the hardness it found once placed there. A low mewl accompanied by a slight bucking of the hips made Zero loose his sensibility and he was crushing his lips to Kaname's in a kiss that was as bruising as it was demanding and bloody. His tongue sought entrance and was not refused, a whimper sounded out against his lips and he knew that everything would change after this night.

He felt a soft touch against his hardness and wondered when Kaname had managed to snake his hand down the front of his tight black jeans.

"Kuran" he warned, his eyes narrowing as he broke the kiss. But there would be no deterring him, his desire shone like a beacon from his eyes and with a defeated grown Zero pulled him from the platform, ignoring the blatant stares that followed their movements. He didn't care anymore, didn't care that anything between him and the vampire should be considered taboo…Kaname had always called to something within him and he couldn't ignore that any longer.

Turning he looked down at the flushed face of the man whose wrist he held captured in his strong grip and he felt a tender pull on his heart. It wasn't love, at least not yet but he knew that without this passion that he felt for Kaname then he might as well not live at all, for without the darkness and the tenderness Kaname caused to war within him, Zero knew he truly would feel hollow.

It was madness, it was stupidity but when looking into bright red eyes that shone with a similar feeling he knew that he had passed the point of no return and that he no longer cared. What did it matter what the world thought of their deep dark connection, what did it matter how the society within which they both lived perceived them…all that mattered to Zero was the echo of something warm and soft he saw in the depths of those eyes and the small genuine smile that finally settled on lips still swollen with his kisses.

For now that was more than enough…the rest would follow in time.

* * *

AN: So any good? *hears the sounds of crickets* that bad eh, just kidding, let me know what you think. Just for the record I actually have never watched an episode of Vampire Knight, I just happened to stumble across the Zero/Kaname video on YouTube and was blown away…then a friend of mine who is both manga and anime mad said she had watched it and thought it would be good if I wrote a oneshot for her. So here it is and please be gentle since it's my first one and I'm sorry if the fact that I haven't watched the anime or read the manga meant that the overall thing sucked, but it was a gift. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to listen to the song if you want to know what was on whilst it got hot, you can find it on YouTube.


End file.
